Insanity
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Eames and Robert are interrupted in their vacation when Cobb calls with a very interesting job. An international serial killer who's using a Pasiv machine to make his victims go insane. Will Cobb and the rest catch this killer or will they fall prey to his/her's murderous game? Eames/Robert pairing, sequel to "I Know My Own Mind" but can be read as a stand alone.
1. Job Offer

**AN: I honestly didn't think I would start on another Inception fic for awhile but this idea came to me after watching the movie for about the seventh time. It is a sequel to **_**I Know My Own Mind**_** but you don't have to really read it to understand this one too much. Eames/Robert pairing, there may be more pairings later but I don't have any planned. If you have any ideas, feel free to throw them out there.**

* * *

Eames heard a muffled, "Get up," come from the other side of the bed. It was muffled because currently Eames was holding a pillow over his head as he yawned and replied, "I don't wanna."

"Good lord, can you be anymore lazy," commented Robert with a laugh. The bed creaked slightly as he got up and began to get dressed.

They were currently at a cabin in Washington State at a ski resort. Snow covered every inch of the ground outside while inside, a fire burned in the fire place making the place nice and warm. Robert was dressed in gray sweat pants at the moment and a long sleeved, black t-shirt while Eames was still in his boxers and under a mountain of blankets and pillows.

"You'll have to get up eventually," remarked Robert with a smirk.

"No I don't now go make me breakfast," muttered Eames, obviously enjoying this.

Robert laughed at his remark and walked over to the little area that was the kitchen when a phone began to ring. Glancing back, it was obvious Eames wasn't going to get it, so he made his way to where it was coming from.

Picking it up, he answered, "Hello?" Robert listened to the reply on the other side and then said, "Oh, hold on a minute." Removing the phone from beside his ear he said, "Eames, it's Cobb. He said he needs to talk to you about something."

"Put it on speaker," Eames replied as he removed the pillow from over his head but stayed exactly where he was. Robert rolled his eyes but complied with his answer as he put the phone on speaker and set it on the dresser beside the bed.

"Eames?" came Cobb's voice.

"Hey Cobb," he replied. "What's up? You with your kids? How are they doing?"

"They're fine," replied Cobb, "but no, I'm not with them. I'm over in Washington D.C."

"D.C? Why are you there?"

"A job and I need your help," came Cobb's answer. He sounded almost apologetic as he said the words.

"Cobb," Eames sighed as he pushed himself up. "I don't do that kind of stuff anymore."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be asking this unless it was absolutely necessary but I need the best. I already have Arthur and Ariadne on their way."

"Cobb, what kind of job are you even going to try to pull? If it's inception I will not—"

"No, god no it's not inception," replied Cobb quickly as he interrupted Eames. "Actually, the job is completely legal."

"Legal? Who the hell are you working for?" asked Eames now surely confused.

"The U.S. government."

At this, even Robert had to turn around, his eyebrows shooting up at his words.

"First off, why would the U.S. government need your help and second, I would think they wouldn't like a foreigner helping you out."

"The job was given to me by the U.S. but several other countries are involved as well; the U.K, Germany, Japan, France," answered Cobb.

"So this is an international job? Why so many countries?"

"Well, there actually might be more countries that this is happening to but so far no one else has admitted it."

Eames was silent for a moment until he finally asked, "And what exactly is _this_ that you speak of?"

"It's a serial killer."

"You want Eames to go after a serial killer?" asked Robert, finally not able to keep his mouth shut any longer. "That doesn't exactly sound like a normal job for you."

"Well, it's not a normal serial killer. The person has a Pasiv machine, probably stole it from someone."

"And he or she is using this to kill people? How?" asked Eames.

"The people that he's targeted disappear from anywhere between ten and twelve hours. Then they appear in some random place they shouldn't be, a car garage, hotel room, abandoned office. When they're found they are stark raving mad. Three people have died so far, two of those died in an insane asylum. The third, a woman, was in a building under construction. When people had finally found her it was to late; she had ripped out her eyes and died from blood loss."

Both Eames and Robert were completely silent, their minds flooded with the terrible images. Finally, Robert ended up being the one to speak. "Was there any connection between victims?"

"Not really. Their ages differ between twenty-one and seventy-four at the moment. All nationalities, both male and female, the only similarity is that they're rich. CEOs of big name companies, a few well known singers, some sons and daughters who inherited a fortune instead of creating it on their own."

Eames couldn't help but give a quick glance at Robert. He may not be in control of an enormous empire anymore but he most defiantly was probably richer than about ninety-percent of the people on the planet were.

"And why does the U.S. government want us?" asked Eames.

"They need someone to try to find any clues in the people's heads that have gone insane. Currently, they don't have any lead on who could be doing this."

"Why you though? Why not one of their own people?" Eames wondered.

"Because the man they sent into one of the person's heads, one of their dreams, when he came back out, he was just as insane as them," replied Cobb.


	2. To DC

**AN: I should really be doing my homework right now but this is much more fun. Just wanted to say a quick sorry and heads up if there are any long breaks and thank you for anyone who reviews, follows, or favorites this.**

* * *

"And you want me to come along? Forget it Cobb, I'm not risking my life," replied Eames, shaking his head as he stood up, deciding to get dressed.

"Then I'll be one less man because I don't trust anyone else. I had a hard enough time agreeing to just let one person from the government to come along."

"Wait, didn't you say Arthur and Ariadne were already on board?" Eames suddenly asked.

"Yes."

"How can you think of bringing them along?!" Eames all but yelled at the phone. "Ariadne is still going to school; she has her whole life planned ahead of her. And what about Arthur? You know how he is Cobb, he probably isn't thinking of the consequences if he dies."

"Arthur is fully cable of making his own decisions Eames and so is Ariadne," replied Cobb.

Eames wanted to argue the matter but Cobb had a valid point. "What about Yusuf? Is he coming along as well?"

"No," answered Cobb. "Saito is though."

"Saito? Why him? He was nearly lost in limbo last time," replied Eames.

"He was nearly kidnapped a few weeks ago by who we believe to be the serial killer. Saito just barely got out alive and that's only because he was carrying a gun with him."

"God, he's alright isn't he?" asked Eames. He wasn't a huge fan of the man but nobody deserved the torture this killer was doing to people.

"He's fine but like I said, he just barely escaped."

Eames sighed at this as he then said, "So it'll be you, Arthur, Ariadne, Saito, and some person that the government is sending along with you?"

"Correct," Cobb answered. "It would still help if you came as well Eames."

"I don't—"

"If there's anything I can do, I'd be happy to help," Robert suddenly interjected much to Eames surprise.

"Robert you don't have to do anything."

"What this person is doing is wrong and if there is anything that I can do to help, then I'll do just that."

"Actually," Cobb said, "it would be helpful for someone to be around when ever the team goes under. Also, are you good with acquiring information?"

"I have no idea but there are plenty of people that owe me one. Oh, and why would you need someone to look over the team while you go under? Wouldn't the government have someone standing guard?"

"Yeah, but personally I'm not a huge fan of the government. I honestly don't trust them."

"So you trust me?"

"I trust you more than the government," replied Cobb.

"Robert, this isn't a walk in the park. This is seriously dangerous," Eames suddenly said obviously not liking where this was going.

"I know that fully well Eames," replied Robert. "However, Ariadne and Cobb have become good friends of mind, just as they are yours. Arthur, though maybe not a friend, is a close acquaintance. If I can help them I will."

Listening to him speak made Eames sigh in defeat. The main reason he had been against the idea is because the idea of anything happening to him that might cause him to never see Robert again had scared him. It was selfish, he knew, but now that Robert was set on helping he really saw that he had no chose.

"Fine, as much as I hate this, I'm in as well," Eames said.

"Alright, try to get on the next plane you can to take you to Washington D.C. Tell me when you're going to land and I'll have someone come to pick you up. See you then," Cobb said and then hung up.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," muttered Eames as he got up and began to get dressed.

"I never tried to force you to come."

"No, but I'm not going to leave you on your own," replied Eames with a shake of his head. "I still wish you could've stayed out of this. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"As much as you might like to, you can't always protect me. And I can defend myself if need be," Robert remarked.

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

They got packed fairly quickly and as soon as they were able to obtain a ticket, Eames phoned Cobb to tell him. On the way to D.C, Eames told Robert about Saito as the man was curious.

He of course knew who he was and how he had been involved in the inception of his mind. However, Robert had never really been told exactly what kind of person Saito was. Eames, only having known Saito during the job, couldn't tell him to much but was still able to paint a picture of the man in Robert's mind.

When they arrived at the airport in Washington D.C, an army personnel was waiting for them. He was young, with brown hair in the standard military hair style and dark brown eyes, but stood up straight, probably trying to look older than he was.

"Are you Mr. Fischer and Mr. Fischer?"

"Actually, we're not married," replied Eames, completely undaunted by the question. "Just call me Eames. Everyone does and you can call him Robert."

"I can introduce myself Eames," Robert muttered under his breath as he held out his hand. "But yes, I'm Robert and you are?"

"Sergeant Reynolds," the man replied. "I'm here to escort you to where the main headquarters is."

"Lead the way then Sergeant," replied Eames with a wave of his hand. Reynolds nodded and after picking up their luggage, they headed out of the airport.


	3. Colonel Remsen

"So exactly how many victims have there been so far that you know of?" asked Eames from the back seat of the car. Robert was sitting up front with the Sergeant.

"Thirty-three," replied Reynolds. "Four of them have died so far."

"Wait, Cobb told me only three had died," Eames remarked.

"In the short time it took you to get here one of the people, a forty-nine year old man escaped his room at one of the asylums. The guards on duty weren't able to get him under control and were forced to shoot him."

"And the rest of the people? Are they just thrown into padded cells?" asked Eames, obviously not liking what he had just heard.

"No," answered Reynolds, "most have to be strapped down to their beds. Very few are able to actually move around because they it's to likely they would hurt themselves or someone else."

"Then how did the one man get loose?" asked Robert.

"The doctors say it must have been like an adrenaline rush or something because he somehow found the strength to break his confinement. The victims are now heavily sedated at almost at all times."

Both Robert and Eames remained silent for quite some time until Robert then asked, "So what is your job in all this?"

"Simply the paper boy," replied Reynolds with clear irritation. "I simply run back information from commanding officer to commanding officer. Sometimes I have to go and inform the president of what has been happening but for the most part he's let the military handle this."

"Damn yanks. No wonder your economy is in shambles," muttered Eames from the back.

"Eames," Robert muttered a warning but Reynolds actually laughed.

"It's alright, if anything I agree with your position. We really are messed up. If it was only America this was happening to we probably be in an even bigger mess."

"Hurray for Europe," said Eames as Reynolds once again laughed and Robert just rolled his eyes. As they once again sat in silence, but this time it was much more comfortable, Eames thought of something. "Hey, how did you know we were a couple?"

"Mr. Cobb told me when he was describing what you looked like so I would know who you were," replied Reynolds. "Really though, he didn't need to. I could tell by how you walked side by side and looked at each other."

"Here that Robert, we're a couple of love birds."

"Eames, you say one more word and you're walking the rest of the way," replied Robert as Sergeant Reynolds once again started laughing. However, he really didn't mind Eames' silly remarks. He knew what he was doing, trying to lighten the mood because they probably wouldn't really get the chance to laugh again for a while.

The rest of the way there, Eames and Robert asked several questions, learning more and more about their driver. He was thirty-one and had joined the army at the age of twenty-one after traveling the world. He had used up all his money on that, his parents didn't have very much, and had decided that his best bet was the army. Reynolds had just finished telling them about one superior officer he had had when they realized they had arrived.

They left their luggage in the car, Reynolds telling them that it would be moved to the nearest hotel for them.

When they got out of the car, Saito was surprisingly the one waiting for them.

"Mr. Eames, Mr. Fischer," Saito said with a nod. He was dressed in a suit, just like the last time Eames had seen him but from beneath his collar Eames could see a large, ugly bruise that looked a few days old. He guessed that it was probably from the failed kidnapping.

"Saito, nice to see you to," commented Eames as he nodded towards him.

"So you're the infamous Mr. Saito," Robert said from behind him. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," replied Saito as he shook Robert's hand. "No hard feelings I'm sure."

"None at all. If anything I have more free time on my hands now," Robert joked, though his voice was still in a fairly serious tone.

"A sense of humor, you fit right in with Mr. Eames," Saito replied. "Mr. Cobb is this way and Mr. Arthur should be here in a few hours. Ms. Ariadne should be here by tomorrow at the latest," he then said as he led them through the building with Reynolds behind them.

The four of them walked through corridors, most filled with military personnel and a few people that were probably scientists. The walls and floors were gray just like you would think any military base would be. It seemed like either the heater wasn't working or simply wasn't turned on because it was freezing inside. Eames shivered next to Robert despite the large coat he wore.

They eventually got to a room that looked like it had only recently housed the area for strategy in the war zones of the Middle East. Cobb was sitting at a long table along with a General.

"Hello again Eames, Robert," Cobb said as he stood up while they approached, "Wish it was under better circumstances though."

"That I agree on," muttered Eames as he turned to the General. "So are you the head honcho in all this?"

"No, but I'll be the one you'll report to, I'm General Hammond."

Eames snorted at his words causing Robert to elbow him in the side. "Sorry General, the plane ride was a long one."

"I'm sure it was," replied Hammond with a sigh. "Mr. Cobb here assures me that you'll keep this completely secret and that you're the best."

"You could say that I guess," replied Eames. As he looked around he asked, "Wasn't there supposed to be some military man on the team as well? Is it you Reynolds?"

"No actually it's—"

"Me, and military man isn't the most accurate wording," came a voice from behind them.

Eames, Robert, Saito, and Reynolds turned around to see a woman standing behind them. She looked to probably be around Robert or Eames age even though her dark hair already had a few strands in it. She was about five foot six and, though not fat, was big bone with obvious muscle underneath her uniform. Her eyes were a dark green and her high cheek bones made her face more angular.

"I'm Colonel Erin Remsen. I'll be accompanying you," she said.

"You'll be the one watching my back?" asked Eames mockingly.

"Do you not approve of an army woman?"

"Not at all, I'm just wondering if you're cut out for this. Ariadne certainly proved herself last time so I'm just wondering if you'll be alright down there."

Remsen looked at him for a moment and then said, "So it's just the military in general you dislike."

"What I dislike is having to trust a person that I've never met before in a life or death situation."

"Well I can assure you that I'm fully qualified and this isn't my first time in a dream."

"Showing me your qualification doesn't mean I'll trust you anymore. Anyone can lie or forge something in fact I'm—"

"Eames I think that's enough," Cobb suddenly said, deciding that it probably wasn't a great idea to announce he was one of the best forgers ever in a military base.

He watched as Eames posture drooped a bit as he backed off. However, this obviously wasn't going to be the most pleasant situation ever and he could tell Robert and Saito knew that too.


	4. The Past

After Eames and Remsen's confrontation, General Hammond gave them the more detailed version of everything that had happened thus far. After about an hour had passed, someone came and told them that Arthur wouldn't be arriving until around eight o'clock.

"I guess we can finish this tomorrow when Ariadne gets here as well," Hammond said. "Dismissed."

Eames rolled his eyes at this but stayed quit much to everyone's thankfulness. Saito left first and then Colonel Remsen, after a quick glance in Eames direction. Cobb parted ways and then Robert and Eames were escorted once again by Sergeant Reynolds to a car that took them to a hotel that they would be staying at while they were in D.C.

The entire car ride was silent with only quick glances between everyone. The hotel that they arrived at was paid in advance and was extremely nice but no one commented on it. The lack of noise was broken when Reynolds said good bye and Arthur and Eames thank him and said good bye back. However, as they made it to their room, it once again dropped into silence.

Finally as Robert closed the door to their hotel room and Eames, set his luggage on the ground, Robert just couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you mean love."

"Don't you _love_ me!" yelled Robert. He was way to loud but at the moment he was to irritated to care. "That was the U.S. Military and you practically insulted them at every possible moment!"

"I don't see why you're so protective of your countries military," replied Eames with a sniff.

"I'm not protective of them, I'm being protective of you. If they wanted to they could throw you out of this country with or without reason. You need to be careful who you insult because it will come back to bite you."

While Robert had been yelling, he hadn't realized how Eames had suddenly become quit. He was hunched over, hugging himself like his stomach hurt. "Eames?" When he didn't turn around Robert walked in front of him only to see tears silently falling down his face.

"Eames what the hell is wrong? What did I say?" asked Robert completely confused by his sudden change in character.

"It's not . . . it wasn't . . . goddamn it!" he finally yelled as his fist slammed down onto the dresser beside him. "I just hate the bloody military!"

"But why? All I want to do is understand and you're not letting me. Colonel Remsen was perfectly polite to you and you automatically lashed out at her. Why?"

"It's . . . there's just no easy way to say this is there," Eames said in defeat as he sat down on the bed.

"Just tell me," replied Robert as he sat down next to him. "I want to understand."

Eames took several deep breaths. He was clearly having trouble getting the words out but finally he asked, "You know how you had problems with your father? I had problems with my mother. She was a military woman and was all about everything being perfect; perfect house, perfect family, perfect friends. She was strict as hell to. I remember she would beat me and my sister when ever did anything slightly wrong."

"You have a sister? Why did you never mention her?"

"She was four years younger than me. She was frail and small from her age. Her name was Sasha. She died when I was seventeen."

Robert looked at him as the atmosphere around them seemed to thicken. "How . . . how did she die?"

"Pneumonia. My mom forced her to go clean the yard because she had gotten a C on her report card. I had offered to help but good old mum just wouldn't let me," muttered Eames, hatred and sadness filling his voice. "It was to cold, to wet. Sasha was alive for only about a week later. I couldn't forgive my mother after that. We fought, she beat me to the ground, I ran, and I've been running ever since."

"And your father?"

"I've been meaning to go see him. I've wanted to see him. I've missed him terribly but I always back out of it because he still lives with that horrible woman. He's a paraplegic now because of her. They were running late and being _late_ was so bad it meant speeding . . . through a damn . . . traffic light . . . and now . . . he's . . . stuck in a . . . wheel chair . . ." Eames words trailed off into uncontrollable sobs that racked his entire body as Robert gripped him tightly.

"Eames," Robert said softly as he continued to hold on. "I know it's hard, and I'm not saying you need to forgive your mother. If I was you I'd continue hating her until the day I died. However, not everyone is like that. Military isn't necessarily a bad thing and you have to understand that every person won't end up like that."

"I know . . . I'm just a bloody coward," Eames said, his voice now hoarse. "It's so much easier to just hate the whole lot of them. It makes it less personal; it doesn't hurt as much." Eames was silent until he finally commented, "God I feel pathetic."

"No, don't say that. Don't ever say that," Robert argued. "It's sad, but it's not pathetic. That fact that you've still been able to just keep moving on, keep living, is amazing in of its self. It hurts, it pains you, but you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"You are simply to kind," murmured Eames. Wiping away the tears, he then added, "You won't tell anyone of this will you?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"I know you wouldn't but I still simply had to ask," replied Eames. Calming himself down with several deep breaths, he said, "At least that's all out. It wouldn't do any good if I broke down in the middle of a mission now would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," replied Robert with a small sad smile.

In the end, after they both took their showers and got dressed in their pajamas, they went straight to bed. Robert wrapped his hands around Eames waist, pulling him close, making a silent promise that he would always be there to comfort the other man if he ever needed it.


	5. Get Your Totems

**AN: Took me awhile to figure out what to do with this chapter. Hopefully next one they'll be delving into someone's mind.**

* * *

The next day, when they arrived back at the military base, the first thing Eames did was go up to Remsen and say, "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday."

Everyone remained quit as Remsen looked him over, probably trying to decide if he actually meant it. Finally she replied, "Everyone has their good and bad days. It's perfectly alright," and left it at that.

Arthur had arrived the night before and Ariadne had arrived that morning so the whole team was there. Ariadne smiled over at Robert saying, "Nice to see you again. To bad it's not under more pleasant circumstances though."

"Yes, to bad," replied Robert with a sigh and a small smile.

Everyone else got their greetings out of the way and General Hammond and Colonel Remsen introduced themselves again. As everyone sat down, Cobb began to go over the basics for Arthur and Ariadne who hadn't been there the day before.

As he began to finish up, he pulled out a folder that contained the information for a Gareth Larson. "Gareth Larson, American, fifty-seven, brother to the CEO of Larson Industries, and currently being housed in this facility. He disappeared exactly two weeks and three days ago after leaving to go to work. No one saw him for nearly eleven hours and he was found in the cellar of a library."

"So this is the first person we'll go into? What do you expect to find?" asked Arthur as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"I'm honestly not sure. Chances are it will be extremely unstable, even if we only go down one level."

"If?" asked Ariadne. She sighed as she sarcastically said, "Cobb, are you suggesting we go down more levels because it really did work well last time."

Eames couldn't help but crack a smile at her tone of voice but quickly agreed with her comment. "She's right. We had to use a sedative to make the third dream level stable enough and if you're correct about this person's head, then we'd defiantly have to use a sedative for going down that far down, maybe even for the second level. However, I'm not risking my neck again like last time."

Cobb nodded in understanding as he said, "That's why we're not doing it right away. If we can't find anything in the first level of the dream then we might go lower but if that happens you don't have to come with. None of us has ever done this before so we'll have to use every precaution we can."

Perking up, Ariadne suddenly said, "Oh that reminds me! Saito, do you have a totem?"

"Yes. I made it a few days ago," replied Saito as he pulled out what looked like a small ballpoint pen. However, before anyone could get a close enough look he was already putting it back into his pocket. "Hopefully we won't be down there long enough where we would need to use it."

"I'm sorry, but what's a totem?" asked Remsen.

Like when he had to tell Ariadne, Arthur quickly explained it to her, taking out his loaded die to show as an example. "It has to be unique, different. If someone else knows the particular weight or feel of your totem then that ruins the point of having one."

"And is that absolutely necessary right now?"

"Normally, I'd say no," replied Cobb. "Ariadne went into the dream world several times without a totem. But, this isn't a normal circumstance so I would highly advise against going down there until you have one. Nevertheless, I can't force you into not going."

"I trust your judgment Mr. Cobb," replied Remsen. "If it's alright with you General Hammond, I would like to postpone this mission until tomorrow."

"Alright Colonel."

As they had discussed the use of a totem, Robert suddenly said, "Well that's interesting."

Everyone's heads turned towards him as they watched him look at the file for Larson, his fingers slowly moving across the information as his eyes scanned it.

"What's interesting?" asked Eames as he leaned over curiously.

"Well, it's just that I though his name sounded familiar and for good reason, my father new his. Even though Gareth was the older of the two brothers, his father had had a bad falling out with him causing him to hand the company over to the younger. However, recently the younger brother hasn't been doing so well and the father has been thinking of cutting him out of his will and handing everything back over to the eldest. Obviously that can't happen now."

"Is that important?" asked Hammond as he cocked his head at Robert.

"Maybe . . . General could I see the files of the other victims? If that's alright," Robert quickly added.

"Of course, anything would be beneficial at this time," murmured the General with a sigh. Then turning to a subordinate next to him, he order them to go gather copies of the files. "I'm sorry but we won't be able to allow you to leave with these though. They will have to stay here."

"I understand," replied Robert with a nod of his head. "Then, if it's alright with you, since you're discussing going into the dream at the moment, maybe I could go to a different room?"

"Of course."

Robert nodded goodbye and followed the man that was to lead him to a separate room where he could work. Eames chuckled as he could already see the gears turning in Robert's head as he walked away. The rest of the team continued to discuss how the level should be designed and what they would most likely be looking for. About an hour later they ended the meeting and Eames went to go look for Robert.

He found him pretty quickly and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The desk that he sat at was completely covered in papers in neatly organized stacks and there were more on the floor. He was circling a bunch of things in pen and writing other things down on a blank sheet of paper.

"You certainly get to work quickly," remarked Eames making him jump.

"Eames don't scare me like that," muttered Robert as he let out a big breath. "And yes, I have been busy. Sadly I don't just happen to know every person so I've had to have other information brought to me. I've only gotten through fourteen people."

"Well that's more than I probably would have," replied Eames. "So what do you think you've stumbled upon?"

"I'll need to go through every one of the victims before I can say. If just one is off the pattern then my theory just doesn't work."

"Well, you can finish that tomorrow while we go under," Eames said. "However, it's time to go back to that lovely little hotel room that was probably paid with your tax dollars."

Robert rolled his eyes at this but quickly organized everything in the order he wanted it to be before they left. Neither said, but both were curious and scared about what would happen tomorrow.


	6. Down Under

**AN: Please tell me if I need to change this to M rated. I'm not sure and I'd like if someone could give me their opinion. It's more than likely not going to get any better for a while after this.**

* * *

They were scheduled to be at the base by three o'clock, the mission would occur at around three forty-five. This gave Robert and Eames plenty of time to get ready and try to calm their beating hearts. When they arrived at the base, everyone was there and Remsen assured them that she had her totem on her.

The group was taken to the room where the man, Gareth Larson was being kept. It was impossible, even for Remsen, not to wince at the sight in front of them. Larson currently was strapped down to his bed, his head twitching every few seconds. His eyes ran around the room widely, not really looking at anyone and a trail of saliva dripped out his mouth. Around his hands were bruises from where he had strained against his bindings.

A soldier was getting out the Pasiv machine as everyone took their seat. Cobb began talking as everyone got ready. "We'll be down there for only five minutes, for us it'll be about an hour. Obviously if anything goes wrong give us the kick."

The soldiers and Robert nodded in understanding. Robert gave Eames a quick kiss as he said, "Stay safe."

"Always," replied Eames with a playful smirk as he sat back and got himself comfortable. As the team went under, Robert got ready for what he was pretty sure going to be the longest five minutes of his life.

* * *

Instead of being in a residential like place, they were in a field with only a barn and house in sight. However, there were things that were wrong, things that Ariadne hadn't put into the simple design.

The land was dotted with what looked like holes but as Arthur leaned towards one, he realized he couldn't see the bottom despite the sun being high in the sky. "I do believe that it would be in everyone's best interest if no one fell down these holes."

"I agree, be careful where you step as well," Cobb said. "Now, let's see if we can find Mr. Larson."

The team carefully made their way around the seemingly never ending holes and tested the ground in front of them before they proceeded. As they walked suddenly without warning, the sky covered itself in clouds and began to rain and thunder.

"Ahh!" The sudden change in weather caused Eames to lose his balance and his body began to head straight towards one of the never ending holes.

"Eames!"

Eames shut his eyes automatically, his heart pounding at a thousand miles per hour. His hair flew around his face as he went down . . . down . . .

Only to feel his ankle completely break as someone grabbed onto it.

Eames eyes flashed open as he yelled out in pain. In front of his eyes was only blackness so carefully, he craned his neck upwards to see Remsen just barely holding him by his foot. Cobb was immediately by her side pulling Eames up feet first with obvious difficulty. At one point it seemed like they might drop him but Saito was quickly there to also help.

When he was flat on the grassy earth, Eames couldn't stop the tears of relief that washed over him. He had truly thought he was going to die then and there.

"Eames! Thank god Remsen caught you!" Ariadne cried as she knelt down beside him. Arthur was also beside her. He probably held the most expression he had ever given as he looked at Eames, fear still in his eyes.

"Eames," he said softly, "don't ever scare me like that again."

"Believe me Arthur, I won't anytime soon," replied Eames, his heart still pounding but his breathing becoming more in check. As he looked up at the sky, he realized for the first time that the rain that was falling on himself and his comrades was red. "Guys, it's raining blood."

No one else had noticed it either because they had been to focused on Eames but now they saw it to. "What the hell is going on in this guy's head," muttered Saito.

Once Eames had calmed himself down enough, the group began to continue on its way. However, they stayed even closer together, trying to stay as far away as possible from areas with a lack of Earth. Eventually, they made it to the barn and were about to go in when none other than Larson ran out of it.

The right side of his face was just one giant bruise and bloody tears ran out of his left eye. Zero clothes covered his body and on his arms and legs were large sores that oozed greenish puss. The man immediately grabbed on to Cobb who was the one farthest in front.

"You have to help me! Please!" the man screamed. His gums were black and bleeding, several teeth already had fallen out. Before anyone could say anything a black shadow from behind Larson came out and grabbed him around the arms.

"Hey!" yelled Cobb as he tried to grab hold of the figure. However, it moved to quickly for Cobb and suddenly had him around the throat.

Arthur dived at the figure and was able to make it loosen its grip on Larson but Cob was still being choked. Finally Cobb was released and Arthur was able to reveal the figure by pulling back a cowl that had covered its face. He quickly wished he hadn't.

Underneath, the figure had no eyes or eyelids, just black, torn, and jagged sockets. The lips had been cut off, permanently showing his teeth. The teeth had each been sharpened giving them a shark like appearance. Half of the head had wispy, gray hair and the other side was scarred skin.

"Boo," the figure hissed. The lack of lips made it nearly impossible to understand as air whistled through the teeth. With a swift movement, the figure came up and snapped Arthur's neck.

His lifeless body fell to the ground but no one had anytime to say anything because their attention was already being diverted to Larson.

"No!" yelled Ariadne as she dived at him as he threw himself towards one of the black holes. However, she wasn't quick enough and Larson fell down and down until she lost sight of him.

* * *

Only about a minute had passed when Arthur woke up with a gasp. Robert was by his side within seconds but before he could ask anything Arthur practically yelled, "Get them out! Get them out now!"


	7. I Am Staying

After being given the kick, Ariadne jumped right back up, her body pulsing with adrenaline as she looked around. After calming herself down, she turned to see Saito pushing himself slowly up off the ground. He seemed to be the calmest of the group but even his eyes betrayed him showing disgust and horror.

Cobb was breathing heavily as he automatically began to push himself up and then slowly sank back down, rubbing his face. Remsen did about the same thing. Eames was the only one who remained where he was on the floor, Robert beside him.

His ankle still hurt even though it wasn't actually broken but that was the last thing he was worried about. His heart was still wildly beating as he couldn't get the images he had just seen out of his head, especially the utter blackness that had nearly become his fate. That had probably scared the worst.

"What the hell happened down there?" asked Robert quickly, his eyes traveling around the room but always coming back to rest on Eames.

Everyone stayed silent for awhile as Ariadne moved over to Larson, a feeling coming over. As she stood over Larson, her hand slowly went to his neck to check his pulse. It was gone; he was dead.

"Larson's gone," she said softly. "Falling down there must have finally torn his mind completely apart."

"Wait, he's dead?" asked General Hammond. "What the hell happened down there?" When no one answered his question he asked it again until finally Remsen went over to him, leading Hammond out of the room to give her report.

Robert began to help Eames up. His legs were shaking so badly that he had to lean against a chair for a bit until he was finally in control. "Who . . . _what_ was that thing?"

"I honestly don't know. It certainly didn't seem like a normal projection if that was what it was," answered Cobb.

"Well, it certainly knew what it was doing. It killed me instantly, didn't feel a thing," replied Arthur with a slight shudder.

"What projection?" asked Robert, the only one not able to follow along.

"It was . . . horrible," Ariadne finally said. "I think it was a he but it was dressed all in black and its face was extremely disfigured. There were no eyes or lips, the teeth had been sharpened, almost like a shark, and the skin on one side was burnt. The other side had thin wispy hair."

Robert gulped at the thought of that and then turned to look at Larson. "How could he have died?"

"I'm not sure," said Cobb. "However, we have to make sure that next time that doesn't happen."

Maybe everyone thought that Eames would be the first to say something but instead, Robert shook his head as he replied, "Next time? No way in hell am I going into someone's mind like that again!"

"Alright Arthur you didn't need to—"

"Are you crazy Cobb?" Arthur yelled interrupting him. "How can you think of having anyone going under? I'm getting out of this before you do something else!"

"Arthur—"

Ariadne tried to hold him still but he shoved her off. However, Eames was up immediately, holding him on either side, not letting him go. "Will you just calm down! We're all here and we're all alive! You don't have to just go running off in a big huff and slam the door. A simple no would've sufficed!"

"You don't understand do you!" yelled Arthur in anger, his hands clenched together. "I can't . . . I mean . . . if . . ."

"Arthur, just say it," said Eames softly.

"I can't . . . I just can't . . . Oh, for god's sake just get off of me!" he finally yelled out shoving him away. Arthur practically ran out the door leaving the stunned group behind.

Eventually, Cobb softly said, "Maybe he's right. Maybe we should stop why we're ahead."

"What? No way!" cried out Ariadne, making everyone jump, even Saito who had remained quit the entire time. "If we don't do anything then more people could become this person's victims. You saw what Larson was like! Everyone who has had this done to them is probably going through the same hell right now and though we might not be able to help any of them, at least we can save others from the same fate!"

"You're actually willing to risk your life for people that you've never even met?" asked Saito curiously as he looked at her.

"It may seem stupid, it may seem rash, or pointless, but yes, I am willing."

"Ariadne, you have to think about your future, your parents and friends—"

"I have, but as deeply as I care about all those things, I honestly wouldn't be able to face myself in a mirror if I didn't go ahead and do this. I'm afraid of dying, I'm afraid of becoming lost down there but if I let my fears govern me then I honestly wouldn't be here in the first place," replied Ariadne. As she stood there, she had everyone's full attention and then said, "I'm going to go look for Arthur now. While I'm gone, you can decide if you're going to stay or not."

With those words she left, acting much more like the leader than the simple architect. Before anyone said anything else was said, Saito commented, "Well, I'm staying on. I'm no coward and besides, this has become interesting."

"You think life and death situations are interesting?" asked Cobb.

"Don't you Mr. Cobb?" Saito replied with a smirk, making Cobb scowl.

Saito then left, smoothing his suit as he went. Cobb just shook his head as he then turned back to Eames and Robert who were the only to left. "Well, are you still in?" he asked.

"Are you?" Eames said, giving a question instead of answering Cobb's.

"I'm really not sure. I'll probably have it decided by tomorrow though."

"Then I'll give my answer then as well," replied Eames with a sigh. He turned towards Robert who currently had a confused and worried look on his face. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll fill you in when we get back to the hotel."


	8. The People We Care For

**AN: I know, it's only been like two days but I still feel like I should say sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this and thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

* * *

When Ariadne had run into the hallway, she couldn't see Arthur in either direction, and had to ask several officers until she was directed to a restroom. Without a second thought she marched in. There were several officers in whose eyes widened but she ignored them and yelled, "Arthur get out here right now!"

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled back, his voice coming from one of the stalls.

Ariadne walked over to the one that she thought it was and was able to see that Arthur was sitting on the ground. Turning to the men that were still in there she said softly, "Please get out." They quickly obliged.

Next, Ariadne jumped to the ground and, grabbing Arthur's feet, began to drag him out from under.

"Get off me!" he yelled, trying to kick her off but failing miserably.

"If you don't want me to pull you out then get up yourself," she replied back. With a clearly audible sigh Arthur got up off the floor and opened the door. He tried to run past her but Ariadne blocked his way.

"Will you just leave me alone already?"

"No, I want to know what the hell that was all about. I've never seen you like that Arthur, _never_. There's something you're not telling me and I need to know."

"You need to know? Pray tell why?"

"Because I care about you and I hate to see you hurt but even worse I hate to see you scared. No! Don't say you're not because it is completely obvious. You're scared and I want to know why."

"I'm . . . it's because I can't lose any of you!" Arthur finally yelled out. "I have no siblings; it's been forever since I've seen my parents, Cobb and Eames, and now you and Robert, are the closest thing I have for a family! You're my only friends and I will not watch you die! I will not watch you throw your life away and I will not burry your lifeless bodies!"

Ariadne took a step back, looking him over. "If that is what you think, then I don't blame you. I won't call you a coward for running either but I'm staying whether you, or Cobb, or anyone else decides to leave. I'm sorry Arthur, I truly am, but this is your decision and I will not force you into anything."

She turned to leave and then, as if something else came to her mind, turned back and said, "If I see you tomorrow I'll know your answer."

As Ariadne left, Arthur couldn't help but think how much she had changed. She hadn't become colder, or really even distant. She had, in fact, become stronger, more independent. She wasn't just the student who had been thrust into a dangerous job anymore, she knew where she was going and she knew what she was doing. The only problem was, would Arthur listen to her words.

* * *

"That actually happened? Everything you told me really did happen?" Robert asked again.

"I know it doesn't sound possible but it did," replied Eames with a sigh. They were back in the hotel room, both sitting on the bed.

"What are you going to do about it? I mean, will you stay with Ariadne and Saito? Will you go back down their?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think I should do love?"

"Thanks for giving me all the hard questions," Robert replied with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes, trying to come up with an answer. Finally, he said, "I obviously would prefer if you said no. I hate thinking of all the things that could go wrong but at the same time, I have to think about what Ariadne said. If need be, I . . . would go into the dreams to help you out if you needed it."

"Robert, no bloody way are you _ever_ going down their!"

"Thank you for revoking my constitutional rights," muttered Robert sarcastically with a shake of his head. Then, in a much more serious tone, he said, "I'm serious though. In all truthfulness, I'm scared to death when I think about what I'd do if I lost you. However, I'm not going to try to force you to do anything which also means that you aren't allowed to force me into anything."

"I could always try," responded Eames with a raise of his eyebrows. Nevertheless, as they looked at each other, he sighed and said, "Alright alright. If you decide to join us on the next mission then I won't stop you. I highly disapprove of it but I won't stop you."

"So you have decided on staying?"

"Yeah . . . I have. I guess what Ariadne said just really got to me. Should've guessed she'd be the one to finally throw it out there, she really is something," replied Eames.

"Yes she is," murmured Robert. Then, looking up at him he asked, "When do you think they'll send you back down again?"

"Probably will wait a few days is my guess. How's that thing by the way? Whatever it was you were working on?"

"Fine, I plan to present my idea tomorrow. Whether anyone will believe it is their choice but maybe, if we can somehow prove it, it'll give you an upper hand in catching this criminal."

"Hopefully you're right," Eames sighed. They got dressed for bed and it was only when both were nearly asleep that Eames commented, "I wish we were still at that ski resort."

"But you hate the cold."

"I would trade this for living in Antarctica for the rest of my life," replied Eames and he meant every word of it.


	9. A Bounty Hunter

Arthur wasn't there the next day. No one asked where he had gone or if he was coming back. Instead, they went straight down to business. As they went through everything from the mission, finally Robert was able to come forward with his idea.

"I know for a while we've been trying to find any connection to these people because if we could find that then we might at the very least know the killers motives. Well I think I found it."

"And what would that be?" asked General Hammond. "Some of our best men have been working on this for nearly a month and you claim to have figured it out in a few days."

"With all due respect, I think it's because they were looking in the wrong places. They were trying to find people, places that they had in common when it's actually quite obvious; they all had enemies."

"That's nothing special, everyone has enemies whether they like it or not," replied Hammond with a huff.

"Yes, but these people had much greater enemies. For all of them, huge fortunes, companies or great power, were at stake. Also, someone else had everything to gain if one of these victims were to die or, in this case become insane. I believe, General Hammond," said Robert, "that the person behind all this is an assassin, or bounty hunter, whichever you would call him."

"Then why do this, make his victims go insane?" asked Hammond. "I would think that his employers would prefer them completely dead."

"More than likely this is the person's own twist to things. He, or she because we must remember that it could be a woman, most likely does this for fun, or because they think it's interesting. The person's personality is most likely cruel, volatile, and has a chaotic sense of humor."

"And are you a criminal profiler Mr. Fischer?" Hammond wondered out loud with some slight irritation but also looking impressed as well.

"I wanted to be a psychiatrist when I was younger. That and I'm simply good at reading people. For example, from what I can tell from the past few days, you are easily stressed yet you enjoy your job despite this which is why you have continued in this line of work. You're a family man and more than likely much more lenient than most military men but are still able to keep a good grasp of the men under you."

Hammond genuinely looked impressed as he seemed to look at Robert in a new light. Robert couldn't help but give a slight smirk as he looked at his expression and Eames smiled as well.

"Do you think that you could maybe find this man if you looked through the profiles or known bounty hunters on one of our databases?"

"Maybe, it's certainly possible. However, more than likely this person, despite being volatile, has probably had enough sense to try and stay off anyone's database. That or he had at the very least kept quit for some time."

"Well, that's certainly a better start than we had before. Would you mind trying to work on it right away?"

"Not at all General," replied Robert. Nodded his good bye and was then led off to some other room to start his work.

Hammond then turned to the rest of the remaining group. "So, will Mr. Arthur not be joining us again?"

"I don't know," replied Ariadne. "However, you can be assured that he won't tell anyone of what has been happening."

"I hope not," muttered Hammond. "And the rest of you are staying?"

"Yes," they all replied in unison. Saito, Cobb, Ariadne, and Eames all glanced at each other, making a silent agreement. Saito then looked at Colonel Remsen who had remained silent the entire time and asked, "So will you be staying with us as well?"

"I will. Besides, what would it say about the U.S. military if we let the civilians do all the work?" she asked with a small smile mainly directed at Eames. Eames smiled back, knowing that she was probably thinking back to the day they first met.

"So who is planned for our next mission?" asked Cobb.

"A Mrs. Lara Staler. Now, I understand that your last mission didn't exactly go as planned—"

"You got that right," muttered Eames.

"—but if it's alright with everyone we'll begin tomorrow."

Everyone thankfully agreed with this, though it was obvious most everyone was reluctant to go back under. They tried to create a better plan this time, now that they had a better idea of what they were in for. However, no one really thought that it would be followed very strictly.

* * *

Though Robert kept saying he hadn't really found anything, he had discovered more about their mysterious man than the military as a whole. The next day, he was immediately whisked off to some place to continue his work while Eames joined everyone else in the room of Mrs. Staler.

She was just as bad off as the other guy, Larson, had been. The only difference between them was that there wasn't nearly as much saliva coming out of her mouth.

Staler was the most recent victim now; yesterday was when they found her. She had been found out in a dumpsite, trying to bash her brains by a broken refrigerator.

"Stick close together," said Cobb as he got himself situated. "We do not, under any circumstances, want to get separated. Also, if there's anything off about this dream like the last one, assume that it's dangerous. Finally, when we find Staler, something tells me that figure from before will be there again so be on the lookout for him."

"Don't worry Cobb, the likeliest person to ignore your rules are you," replied Eames.

"Thanks a lot," Cobb sighed.

Ariadne rolled her eyes and then Saito and Remsen also got comfortable. Slowly, everyone closed their eyes as they finally went under.


	10. Mal

** AN: It always makes me happy when I reach the tenth chapter in a fanfiction! Hopefully this story won't end anytime soon because I am really enjoying righting this. I hope you're enjoying it and thanks to anyone who favorites, follows this, or gives a review.**

* * *

They were in a completely empty warehouse, only lights hanging from the ceiling. There were no strange holes in the ground but the weather was still defiantly messed up. Really, there shouldn't be any weather. They were inside! Yet despite this, it was storming pretty badly.

"What the hell?" muttered Eames as he tried to block out the rain. "This makes absolutely no since."

Then they saw her, Staler. She was on the other side of the warehouse, collapsed on the floor. Her clothes were nearly completely gone, only a small remnant of her pants lay on her legs. She looked, if possible, even worse than the other man. Most of her body was not only covered in sores but also swollen up. Her hair had been burned off in places and her fingers looked like they had been cut off.

"Staler," yelled Cobb as he began to run towards her, ignoring his own rules. However, Saito grabbed him from behind before he could get any farther and it was a good thing he did. For, the ground in front of them opened up, creating a huge chasm.

Cobb became unsteady and quivering on the edge until Saito was able to pull him back and they fell on top of each other.

"Next Cobb," said Saito, ignoring all formality, "listen to your own rules."

"Got it," replied Cobb with a sigh as he got up. He then turned to look at Saito and with a sigh he said, "Thank you."

"Well think of it this way, now we're even," replied Saito with a small half smile.

"How . . . cute. A bonding . . . moment," came a very memorable voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see the figure from before. He was just as grotesque as ever, this time his hood not on at first. His lack of eyes and lips were probably the most disturbing thing about him.

"Who are you?" asked Remsen, being the strong military man, well woman.

"Well, know . . . I'm a . . . bounty . . . hunter," replied the figure much to everyone's surprise. "Robert really . . . is a smart . . . one."

"How the hell can you know about him?" yelled Eames running up to the thing, grabbing hold of its cloak. "You're a damn projection so how can you know that!?"

"Oh, I'm not . . . just a . . . projection," the thing said. "I'm more like . . . Mal. Only I'm not dead . . . isn't that right . . . Mr. Cobb."

Cobb looked frozen in horror, but not because he was staring at the thing. He was staring at something behind it. Everyone turned to see what he saw. It was Mal, standing there, in regular ordinary clothes.

"Don't do this, just . . . get rid of her," Cobb pleaded, his hands clenched. "_Please_."

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Eames yelled in his face. "Get her out of here!"

"Fine . . . alright," muttered the figure. "Better?"

Eames glanced behind him to see that Mal was now gone. However, a small glance back at Cobb showed that just seeing her again had torn him up. "How did you do that? How could you do that?" yelled Eames.

"I know . . . everything. I know about . . . all of you and . . . I've watched you as well. This . . . should be fun," said the figure. "I'll . . . give you a hint. I'm from out of state. I lived in . . . France for two . . . years as well."

"Why would you give us clues?" asked Ariadne. "If they're even true to begin with."

"Oh, they are . . . very true . . . my dear," replied the figure. "And . . . the reason why I'm . . . telling you . . . is because this is a game. I would've thought you realized . . . that by now."

"A game? This is just a game to you?" asked Remsen.

"Yes, mainly with . . . Mr. Cobb and Mr. Eames. Cobb I've met . . . a long time ago. Eames . . . this is a game for you . . . because I'm a . . . bounty hunter. The higher . . . powers . . . of Russia finally . . . decided to eradicate you. Now . . . good day gentlemen and . . . ladies. This was a lovely chat."

Then the figure disappeared from Eames hand, not in to smoke or anything like that. He was just there and then he wasn't.

Now it was Eames turned to be scared. He thought that he had left Russia behind for good after that one job, so long ago. However, it seemed that his past was back to haunt, and this time kill, him. "Don't . . . don't tell Robert of this," Eames said. "I don't want him to worry."

Silent nods of understanding went around and Remsen didn't ask what the figure had meant by any of that. She actually said, "I won't tell Hammond either."

"Thank you," murmured Eames.

Next, they carefully made their way around the chasm in the ground, making their way to the woman on the other side. The figure didn't appear again so they tried to get any information out of her that they could. However, she just would cry, muttering random words.

It wasn't long until after that that they came back up out of the dream. Both Cobb and Eames were able to hide their fear well from what had happened, but that didn't mean they could completely ignore it.


	11. Dinner Outing

Robert rubbed his weary eyes as he looked at the computer screen. He should've known that this would take a lot of work yet he was still nearly overwhelmed with the load. Nevertheless, he must being doing something right what with the way everyone was praising him.

Suddenly, he could feel kisses on the back of his neck and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "I'm going to guess it went better this time?"

"Well, there's still a lot of unanswered questions but nobody died this time," Eames said cheerfully as he moved around and sat down besides Robert. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I've found about twenty people that I'm positive it can't be," replied Robert with a sigh. "Only million more to go."

Eames laughed at his sarcasm as he said, "Well I think I have something that might help. He's not from the U.S. and he lived in France for two years. I'd also check for anyone who's been in an accident recently."

"So you're sure the person is a male?"

"Pretty positive yeah," replied Eames. "Don't ask me how I got the information. The story is way to long."

"All right all right," replied Robert with a smirk. "I'll try to be to long here, then we can leave."

"Okay, I'll go look for restaurants that sound good in the area. How about I invite everyone else?"

Robert replied, "Sounds great," but he was already absorbed in his work again.

Eames smiled and then began to head to the door. However, before he could even open it, Robert suddenly said, "I've known you to long Eames for you to hide things from me. Something is wrong, I can tell. But you don't have to tell me, at least not right away."

Eames was silent for a moment until he finally said softly, "Alright." He wished Robert hadn't noticed, but he had and now he knew that he would have to tell him eventually. But he figured it was a better idea to wait until this whole ordeal was over.

* * *

Eames, Robert, Saito, Ariadne, and Cobb went out that night. At dinner, no one talked about work. No one really wanted to. Though Eames had looked at several restaurants, Saito was the one who actually decided on one and ended up paying for the entire group. The place was obviously expensive, as in one of those places the president might go to.

Saito actually was very good at table talk, asking how Robert and Eames had been doing. He also asked Cobb about his kids, laughing at one of the children's misadventures that Cobb told everyone. Saito also inquired about how Ariadne's schooling was going as well.

"Here we are telling you our life stories and we haven't heard anything about you," Eames suddenly said as he wiped his mouth.

"My life really isn't of very much interest."

"Well neither is going to school for the past few months, cooking, or playing with kids very interesting to anyone; at least at first. Now we're friends and we like to know what's been going on in each other's lives so start talking."

"I'm surprised you consider me a friend Mr. Eames," replied Saito with a smile as he took a sip of wine.

"Okay, you're more like an acquaintance. You can be Cobb's friend now start talking," Eames shot back much to everyone's laughter.

"There's no wife, anymore we had a divorce, or husband now," said Saito as he glanced at Robert and Eames, "but I do have a daughter that I adopted."

"Didn't see you as the adopting type," commented Cobb, his eyebrows going up. Now that he thought about it, he really had never known very much about Saito.

"Well, she was my younger brother's child, my niece. He was the one bad apple in the family I suppose you could say. His wife left him with the girl soon after her birth and he was later deemed an unfit parent. I adopted her and made it possible so that he could still at least see her. However, he quickly died from alcohol poisoning."

"I'm very sorry for your loss," said Ariadne.

"Oh, it's alright," replied Saito with a wave of his hand. "I didn't really care for him that much anyway. We may have been blood but that certainly doesn't mean I cared about him."

Anyone else and the group probably would've thought that they were lying. However, it was pretty obvious that Saito meant every word he said.

"Well what about the girl? You must care about her some. What's her name anyway?" asked Robert curiously.

"Her name is Shiori; I actually was the one to name her. As far if I care about her," now Saito looked a little uncomfortable for once, "I suppose I do. She's very . . . sweet, and understands what the word 'cleaning' means."

"Ah, so there is something you care about more than your company," Eames said with a laugh. "Well need to meet her sometime. Maybe introduce her to Cobb's kids."

"Cobb's kids maybe but if I'm able to you'll never get to meet her. Your bad spelling might run off on her."

Now the whole table irrupted into laughter, except of course Eames. He just sat, making a pouting face as he muttered about how his spelling really wasn't that bad though everyone of course knew it was.

The group kept on talking for nearly an hour more and as they did, Saito really did loosen up. It was interesting seeing him as a person and not just a business figure. Everyone enjoyed themselves and it was obvious everyone would prefer for it not to end. However, the night was getting late and it was clear everyone needed to get home eventually.

No one knew what the next day would bring or if they'd be going under again. Neither did they know how long this would go on. Everyone wanted it to be over as quickly as possible but in all honesty, this could go on for months.


	12. A Second Level

**AN: I've been banned off my laptop but I've still got the night to write. Hope you like this. I'm really enjoying writing it.**

* * *

"So this man says that he's met you before?" General Hammond asked Cobb. It was the next day and they were meeting together once again. Robert was back looking at profiles, trying to get closer to finding the killer.

Once again, Arthur wasn't there but no one asked about him so the group simply carried on. Cobb was rubbing his face, thinking as he answered, "Yes but I didn't recognize him. I highly doubt I'd forget a face like his."

"More than likely he was in an accident after meeting you," Saito put in. "However, I can't really think of an accident that would cause as much damage as he has to a person. Did you happen to know someone that happened to be burned on one side of their head or have really sharp teeth and no lips?"

"No," replied Cobb with a sigh though he was smiling. "I think I would've remembered those traits as well."

"So we still don't have anything on this man. Not really anyway. We do know that he lived in France two years and isn't from the states but there are still probably a million people that could fit that description," Hammond said.

"I wish we had more but sadly the only way that I can think of obtaining more information is going into more people's heads. I don't like that idea but it seems to be the best option at the moment," put in Cobb.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Eames commented.

"Good because you're not going to like my next suggestion."

"Which is?" Remsen wondered curiously, leaning forward.

"I think we should go a level deeper."

"Oh hell no!" yelled out Eames. "I'm sorry but I'm not going in deeper than level one."

"Then you could be person that stays behind on that level. No matter what your opinion is, I think we should try."

"And why is that?" asked Saito as he folded his hands together.

"Because I think that we could maybe mend someone, fix their mind. It's pretty obvious it wouldn't work on level one but maybe it would work on level two. I promise you that we wouldn't go any deeper than that. If we did, we would have to use a sedative most defiantly and the risk of death is to high."

"Okay, I see your point on that, though I'm still not going any deeper. However, who would we do this on? The person we just went into, Staler?"

"I think someone new this time. I doubt the figure would give us more information anyway if we just went into the same person's head. Obviously though, if the idea works, we'll try it on her later."

"Well," said Hammond, "we're having someone flown in right now that you could try it on this afternoon. He's from Germany, one of the countries that are involved with the U.S. in catching this perpetrator. He's been like this for several weeks."

"Alright, well, I'm fine with going down a second level," put in Ariadne.

"As am I," replied Saito.

"Okay, then it works out just fine. Eames, you would obviously stay behind and I think it would be better if Colonel Remsen stayed with you," said Cobb.

"No way. I'm coming with you."

Cobb glanced at Eames but he waved his hand away and said, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Are sure if need be we—"

"I can take care of myself Cobb and besides, I don't think this guy is really bent on killing us right now. If he was my guess is he would've done it a while ago and he did say this was all a game to him. What's a game if you don't have any pieces to play with?"

Cobb sighed as replied, "You have a point but I still don't like it."

"I understand, but you, Ariadne, Saito, and Remsen seem pretty bent on all going to the second level. And, though I could be wrong, I think it would be better the more people you had down there with you. We have no idea what this guy is going to do or what we'll encounter."

Hammond nodded, agreeing with what Eames had just said. "I believe this would be a good approach. If it's alright with you, I think it would be a good idea to send you down today once the man gets here."

Everyone nodded in agreement so Hammond went on to tell them about the person they were going to delve into.

* * *

Eames hadn't told Robert, who was still going through pages and pages of data, that they were going under. He hoped that everything would go according to plan and that he wouldn't have to.

With the others by his side, they went to another room where the man, Daniel Harris, the one they were going into, was being kept. The team got ready and then finally went under.

They used the same design as the last time which was the old warehouse. However, this time no one else was there. They searched the area several times, trying to find Harris. They expected the figure to appear at any moment or for some strange event to happen but this person's mind seemed relatively calm.

Nevertheless, if anything, this information put everyone on edge.

Eventually they found Harris who, once again, seemed to be much better off than the others though he was obviously in pain. Looking around, they quickly got out the Pasiv machine and went under again. Eames gripped his gun even tighter as he looked around. Upon seeing nothing he turned back to look at the sleeping group—

—only to find the figure standing right in front of him.


	13. A Little Chat

In less than a minute Eames hand was up, the gun cocked, and pointed right in the things face.

"Really, there's no need for that," he said. "I'm not here to kill you if that's what you are wondering."

For a moment, Eames remained motionless but finally he eased back a bit, though the gun was still pointed at the figure. The figure smiled, if you could even call it a smile, as it said, "That's better, all I really want to do . . . right now is talk if anything."

"Oh, is that all it is? Make a few people go insane, scare several governments into getting together, all because you want to talk?"

"A sense . . . of humor. I like that," the figure said with a cock of its head. "You are . . . defiantly an interesting one Mr. Eames." He sat down, finally, completely ignoring the sleeping team. "For the . . . moment . . . you may call me, what would you like to call me?"

"An ass maybe," muttered Eames, still not sure what this guy's reasons were for this.

"Now now . . . let's not have any of that. How about . . . you can call me . . . John. It's a . . . common enough name."

"Whatever makes the murder happy," Eames replied, resisting the urge to let out a growl. Or maybe just shoot the guy in the head, yeah that was the feeling. "I still want to know why you're doing this now."

"I don't understand . . . what you mean," John said with obviously feigned ignorance.

"The first time we met, you were bloody violent. Snapped Arthur's neck right away, choked Cobb before killing us all. The second time you decided to torture Cobb with the image of Mal. So why are you now suddenly so agreeable? It doesn't make since; there's a hidden agenda and I'm going to find it," Eames replied. He got angrier with each word, once again having to resist the temptation to pull the trigger.

"I honestly . . . just want to talk . . . at the moment Mr. Eames. Nothing more," he hissed in response. "Also, I was . . . wondering. How is Robert doing?"

"I still want to know how the hell you know that!"

"Most governments . . . are very simple . . . to hack especially their . . . security systems. I've also, of course . . . gotten information from . . . the Russian government on you."

"But that was years ago!"

"You never thought . . . that they wouldn't keep tabs . . . on you? I could . . . show you some very . . . _interesting_ photos if you wanted to . . . see them. Really . . . you could probably sell . . . them on Ebay."

"Just shut up already!" yelled Eames, standing up as he pointed the gun at him. His hand was shaking, not from fear but from anger.

"You know, I could . . . get to your . . . darling very simply. It wouldn't . . . be that hard. You're lucky . . . he's not on any of my hit lists . . . or he'd be a goner by now."

"Say that again and I'll shoot you here and now!"

"That . . . wouldn't do you . . . any good," John simply said and he was sadly right. "Besides you should . . . be more worried about yourself."

"Because Russia's after me," Eames said out loud. "I can't believe I thought they would've let me be."

"But you . . . wished they had . . . and so you believed it. I understand . . . Mr. Eames. Don't worry . . . though . . . I'll give you . . . a month."

"What does that mean? You'll give me a month?"

"I feel sorry . . . for you. So I'll give you a . . . month left . . . with your lover. I won't . . . give up a job . . . just because I feel pity. However, I will . . . give you time."

"Why would you tell me this? I could just—"

"Disappear? Yes . . . you could but . . . I would find you anyway. Believe me . . . simply stay where you . . . are and enjoy . . . your time with Robert," John replied.

"So you'll pretty much do the same to me that you did to these people? Rip my mind up into shreds? Destroy me from the inside out?" asked Eames, tears beginning to fall down his face.

"Well I actually . . . would prefer . . . to just kill you but . . . the Russian government won't . . . allow that."

"Why would you want to kill me out right?"

"So that . . . Robert wouldn't suffer. I feel sorry . . . for the poor thing. To bad . . . he had to fall . . . in love with you."

Eames was hyperventilating, one hand of his mouth trying to cover the gasps for air that escaped his lips. Tears ran down his cheeks as his mind filled with images of all the possible outcomes of the figures words.

"Why tell me though? I'm still most likely to run," Eames was finally able to say.

"You wouldn't . . . run because it would . . . mean telling Robert. You can't . . . do that. And besides . . . I may feel sorry for you but . . . it's still fun to . . . see you . . . sweat. Now . . . if I'm correct . . . we still have thirty . . . minutes of chat . . . time before . . . your friends come back."


	14. A Torn Mind

**AN: Hopefully everyone's still enjoying this. Took me awhile to get this chapter right. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was supposed to have just been a small house, a simple design, one where you couldn't get lost in or confused. Yet, somehow, the second level was an entire city! Beams were constantly falling down, destroying all sorts of objects and projections on the ground. It was utter chaos as the group ran through the city, trying to find Daniel Harris.

Several times they came across paradoxes that nearly killed them but so far the entire group had been able to stay alive for the time being. Cobb, was worried that they wouldn't be able to accomplish anything when he suddenly saw Harris across the street, just narrowly being missed by a car.

"Over there!" Cobb yelled, directing the group towards the man.

Harris was in regular street clothes at the moment and looked much more together than he had in the first level of the dream. Then, suddenly there was another one.

The other one looked exactly the same and seemed just as confused. "What the hell?" asked Ariadne as she looked at both of them.

"You . . . you're the people that were in my head weren't you?" one of the Harris' said as suddenly another one appeared.

This time a different Harris asked, "What's going on where am I?"

"Yes, I'm so confused right now," the third one commented, fear in his eyes. None of them seemed surprised at seeing themselves.

Cobb looked at the city that was falling down around them and quickly decided that despite the questions in his head, this wasn't the time to ask them. "We then to get to a safe place, a more stable building. Where were you . . . guys before?"

"Over in the building right across the street," said one as he dodged a projection.

"We were trying to get to the park," replied another one.

"A park, great. Which way is it?" asked Ariadne. She hated how somehow all this had popped up. Now no one in their group knew where to go.

"It's this way," a Harris said and they quickly went down the street.

As they ran, the road suddenly began to buck, throwing everyone out of place. Cobb imagined it was what walking on water was probably like as he looked back to make sure Saito, Remsen, and Ariadne were all still there.

The park itself really wasn't that far away but with how the road was acting up and with everything falling apart, it took way longer than it should have. The park, though still in terrible shape, was better than the rest of the city and they quickly found an area where they could all rest.

Breathing heavily, Saito asked, "Why are there more than one Harris?"

"I don't," replied one. "I'm me and I know I'm me, but at the same time I know those two are also me."

"We feel the same way," said another one.

Ariadne looked at the group and then suddenly remembered back to when Robert's mind had become split. "I think this is parts of Harris' mind that we are seeing. I think it's been ripped apart and that's what we're seeing right now."

"The only question is how do we put them back together?" muttered Cobb. Then, suddenly realizing that his words might be confusing Harris even more he said, "By the way we're—"

"I already know who you are," said a Harris. "I know what has been happening. I know that this is a dream and that my mind has been ripped to shreds."

"Then you could tell us who did this to you?" asked Remsen.

"Sadly no. I was drugged before being kidnapped and can't remember my kidnappers face. I actually can't remember anything after that," he replied. "When I'm awake, I can see what's happening around me, but I can't say anything. It is like I can't move my own body, can't control myself. In my dreams I can move, do what I like. But they're chaotic, unpredictable. I don't know what to do," the Harris admitted.

"Well," replied Cobb, "if you've heard everything, then you know we want to help you. We want to put your mind back together."

"I thank you for that but I honestly think you're wasting your time."

"Have you given up that easily?" asked Ariadne.

"No, believe me, I would love to be in control again. I want, need, to be. However, I also believe that there is no hope. I've tried what's felt like a hundred ideas on trying to put myself back together and nothing has worked."

"But—" Cobb was stopped as the world bucked and the earth underneath their feet began to crumble. "Run!" he yelled, and the group got out of the park as quickly as possible. For the rest of the dream time, they were running.

The place really couldn't be considered a city anymore. It was more like a pile of rubble all around them. Very few projections were up and running around anymore. Many lay dead on the street or looked around in utter confusion. They never did get another chance to talk to Harris before Cobb was waking up again.

He checked and was grateful to see that Saito, Ariadne, and Remsen were all walking up and seemed alright. He then glanced over to where Eames was.

"Eames you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah, how did everything go?" Eames suddenly asked. He hadn't even noticed that they had gotten back.

"I'll tell you when at the briefing but are you sure everything was okay? You seem a bit out of it," replied Cobb.

"Don't worry I'm fine," replied Eames with a small smile. "If anything I'm just ready to get out of this place."

Everyone nodded in agreement. However, even when they were back in reality and everything seemed to be okay, Cobb couldn't help but think that something was still bothering Eames.


	15. Three Words

They went into countless people's heads, eventually getting up to three people a day. Robert was working like a mad man, going through countless people, narrowing the search more and more each day. Arthur still didn't come back though Cobb eventually said he got a letter from him. It must have been personal, whatever was in that letter, because he never told anyone what it said.

As far as healing the victim's minds, they got closer and closer but they still hadn't succeeded yet much to Cobb's disappointment. During this time, everyone seemed to notice Eames sudden detachment to the point that finally Cobb confronted him.

"What is it?" he asked, arms crossed. He blocked Eames from moving, set on figuring it out whatever _it_ was.

"I don't understand."

"What's been bothering you?" Cobb tried again. "You're so distant, not even Robert knows what's wrong."

"I'm fine," replied Eames despite the fact that it was obvious it hurt him to say it.

Cobb let out a sigh as he asked, "Is this to much for you because if it is I can understand it you want to—"

"No!" Eames quickly interjected. "It's not that at all. I just . . . I can't explain it."

"If you need someone to simply talk to, I am your friend," said Cobb. "I can try to help you with whatever it is that's bothering you. I would prefer it if you'd let me in."

"This isn't something you or anyone can help with. I've been running from it and I can't keep doing the same thing over and over. Eventually, if I keep this up, someone will get hurt and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that was one of you."

Cobb didn't quit understand exactly what all that meant, so he said, "Why can't anyone help? Eames, you don't have to do anything alone, I thought you knew that by now."

Eames gave a sad smile as he replied, "I wish that was true. I really do." He then pushed past Cobb before he could say anything else and before Cobb could see his tears.

It hurt him to do this, it truly did. If Eames had seen a way out of this then he would've taken it without a second thought. However, he couldn't see a way out of this. Time had run out for him and he wasn't going to take any of his friends with him.

He'd rather they never know what happened to him than for them to know the truth.

That evening, Robert stayed late again; he seemed to be doing that a lot, bent on trying to catch the man behind all this. So, Eames went to the hotel, which seemed to have become their current residence, alone.

He tried turning on the TV but that didn't distract him, nothing really of interest. Next he tried to read but that didn't work either. Eames needed to be distracted, to be thinking of something else. Being left alone with his thoughts wasn't good.

Then there was a knock at the door.

It could've been Robert but that was highly unlikely so Eames cautiously got up and checked the peep hole. It was just a maid so Eames opened it up and asked, "What do you want?"

"A letter arrived for you today," she said, handing it to him. Before he even had time to close the door she was already gone.

Looking down at it confused, he saw that there was no return address. Slowly closing the door, he moved to the bed and opened it up. The letter inside seemed to be on some extremely expensive paper with only three words printed on it; Your Last Day.

Had it really been a month already? It didn't feel like it had been but according to the three words it had been. His last day, last day to live, last day . . . last day to see Robert.

That thought struck him the most, never getting to see Robert again. It hurt right to the core as he thought of all the things he would never see again, like his smile or the way he'd role his eyes when Eames used a pet name.

As cheesy as it may sound, Eames had thought he'd always be there for Robert, helping him when he needed it, assuring him when he wasn't certain of himself, and one day grow old with him. It seemed, though, that all those doors had now closed to him.

To say he was on edge was a complete understatement. When Robert finally was there the first thing Eames did was kiss him.

"What was that for?" asked Robert as he looked at him.

"I missed you."

"It's only been a few hours," replied Robert with a laugh. Then he actually looked at him. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"You seem, worried I guess."

"No I'm fine," Eames said, shooting him a reassuring smile. He kissed him again as he commented, "Now go take a shower, you reek."

"No I don't!" Robert cried shoving Eames playfully.

"Now darling, remember what happened last time we did this."

"Yes, you fell over and broke countless plates."

"I do believe that was you."

"I think your memory's askew because it was most defiantly you. You complained of a headache for weeks."

"Oh, yeah," Eames said as he cocked his head like the memory really had just come back to him making Robert laugh all the more.

However, Robert stopped as he looked at Eames. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, just bloody tired."

Robert smiled at this and gave Eames a quick kiss on the cheek.

Later that night, it took forever for Eames to finally fall asleep. Before he did though, he quickly gripped Robert's hand, even though he was sound asleep. As much as it broke Eames' heart, it was for Robert's own good. It was.

Then, when he woke up the next morning, he was tied to a chair.


	16. John Barren

**AN: I decided to change the rating to M for violence in this chapter, past chapters, and probably more to come. Just wanted to warn everyone and I hope everyone is still enjoying this.**

* * *

Eames looked around as part of him filled with terror, and another part of simply thought, well this is it. He was in a room that looked fairly similar to a hospital room but the walls and floor were simply concrete instead of tiled.

Slowly, Eames took several deep breaths until he felt that he had calmed himself down enough. As he did, a door to his right opened to reveal a cloaked figure. Behind him, he carried a cart that held a computer on it.

"Who are you? Are you the one that's been behind all this?"

"You could say that," said a voice. It was mechanical sounding and didn't seem to come from the figure. Then Eames realized it was coming from the computer.

"Why don't you don't talk with your own voice?" asked Eames.

"Isn't it obvious?" came the reply as the figure turned towards him and removed his hood. "All I can make is animalistic sounds."

Behind the hood the figure looked just like the one in the dreams. The only difference was that Eames could smell the man now. In the dream, he hadn't smelled.

"What do you call them? Totems? Well, you could say my totem is that in the dreams I can simply talk myself. Sadly I can't do that in real life," said the figure with a warped smile.

Eames gave a small gulp as he asked, "What are you going to do now? Rip my mind apart?"

"Well, that was the plan but sadly I can't go through with it. It was going to be all in your mind but it's been decided that this torture process will happen in reality. However, look on the bright side, they gave me permission to kill you," replied the man.

"So . . . you're going to mutilate me and then kill me?"

"Yes, I know it sounds horrible. Just look on the bright side, you are going to die."

"How long?"

"Hmm?"

Eames tried to breathe deeply to steady himself but they only made his body shake. "How long," he repeated, "will you torture me?"

"One, maybe, two weeks. Don't worry it'll feel like a long time but believe me, the Russian powers could've asked for a lot longer. What did you even do to them in the first place?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I'm an assassin; I don't ask questions of my employers. That normally ends badly. I only follow orders."

"Alright, well, if you must know, I stole valuable information from their head of the military."

"Oh, that's not very bad."

"The information was on an idea for nuclear war fair and because I messed up, during my escape, I ended up shooting the woman who just so happened to be the Prime Minister's wife."

"Oo, ouch on that one. I'm going to guess she died?"

"Yes, along with countless others all because I decided to trust someone I had only just met."

"So that's where you first began to become untrustworthy of others. I'm surprised that you still trust some of your friends with how mysterious they can be at times."

"Cobb, Arthur, Ariadne, and Robert have all proven themselves. So has Saito though I wouldn't call him a friend. This man hadn't proven himself as a friend yet I put faith in him and in the end I paid for it."

"Well, we all learn from our lessons, though it doesn't look like you'll be learning from anymore," remarked the man.

Eames resisted the urge the cry, he truly wanted to but there really was no point in doing so now. "Since I'm going to die, why don't you tell me your name already? Your real one."

"Well, my first name really is John."

"Of course it is," muttered Eames.

"My last name is Barren. So, John Barren is my name. It's lovely to really meet you face to face Mr. Eames though I am sorry for all this. Sort of. I wish I didn't have to do this to someone like you but it will be fun none the less."

"Insane, completely insane," Eames sighed. "I should've expected that though."

"Yes, you should've," replied Barren. He then began to walk away from the computer meaning he wouldn't be able to talk for awhile.

Barren knelt by Eames, cocking his head to the side, looking him over. Eames wondered if Death looked anything like Barren. He was currently betting that Barren was probably scarier. Barren moved around him, poking him in different places like he was testing him for something.

Barren clacked his teeth together, making a sound that was probably supposed to be a laugh but sounded more like he was choking on his own spit. Taking a step back, he popped his neck and fingers and suddenly let lose his hand, slapping Eames across the face.

Eames winched slightly but the feeling was nothing compared to what he was most likely going to endure.

Reaching behind him, Barren took hold of what looked like pliers. Peering at Eames, despite the fact he had no eyes; he slowly reached down and took hold of Eames hand.

And then ripped one of his fingernails out.

Eames gasped from the pain but kept from screaming as his breath came in quick and fast. Blood pooled up on the finger and the jagged flesh burned like someone had set fire to it. He was trying to keep from screaming so much that he was shaking.

Barren moved back towards where the computer and then said, "You got a lot of resistance. Most people simply scream at seeing my face."

"I wonder why," retorted Eames sarcastically. He had to keep thinking of something else, something besides his hands, something besides the pain.

Barren simply smiled at his words.


	17. No Lead

When Robert had woken up alone, he hadn't thought that much of it. However, when Eames wasn't to be found in the restroom or the lobby of the hotel, he then began to worry. He called Cobb just to make sure that Eames hadn't gone to the military base early but sadly Cobb said he hadn't hear d anything from him.

Robert tried to call Eames but he didn't pick up. He ended up leaving a note in the hotel room just in case and then headed to the base. As he got there, he asked everyone he came in contact with if they had seen Eames but they all replied no with a slight shake of their heads.

Finally, Robert was able to find Cobb and said, "I think Eames is in trouble."

"You said you hadn't seen him this morning so I'm going to guess you still haven't found him."

"Yes, I'm worried about him and last night he was acting strange. He seemed so sad but he kept trying to hide whatever was causing the sadness from me."

"I've noticed he's been acting strange too, for nearly the past month. I think we should try to track down his cell phone, see if the government can pull anything from the video cameras inside the hotel," suggested Cobb. He kept a calm face but it was obvious from his eyes that he was worried just as much as Robert.

Thankfully General Hammond agreed to this. However, as they went into the security cameras of the hotel, they quickly found out that they had been wiped between one thirty and two in the morning.

Nevertheless they were able to find something of interest outside the hotel from a video camera of a nearby gas station. The place was to far away and it had been to dark to get any ID on the figures but the camera was able to capture a suspicious van. For the moment, it was the only lead they had and it really wasn't much.

* * *

Eames screamed as the flames of a blow torch began to lick at the skin on his left arm. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room as part of the skin that didn't catch fire turned bright red. Then, a sudden burst of some liquid washed over his arm, dousing the flame but it didn't stop the pain. Whatever the liquid was, it now burned _and_ made his wound itch all the more.

Barren moved back to the where the now constant computer was and asked, "How you feeling pal?"

Trying not to give the man exactly what he wanted, Eames kept his mouth shut to keep from screaming anymore or from yelling the many foul words that were running through his head at the man. However, he couldn't stop the tremors that coursed through his body.

"You know, you're a lot more fun like this. It wouldn't have been as much fun in the dream I think," Barren commented. "So, what should we do next huh?"

When Eames didn't answer, Barren asked, "Why don't you let it all out? You're obviously in pain so why not?"

"It would mean . . . giving into you. Obviously you want . . . to see me in pain. Besides would you show the enemy how you really feel?" Eames asked with clear difficulty.

"Of course," replied Barren much to Eames surprise. "How do you think I got like this in the first place?" he asked as he pointed to his face. "I can't remember how many hours I screamed before I lost my voice and even then I made some noise."

Barren walked over to Eames, pushing his hair back slowly as he cocked his head from left to right. Then, he took several steps back so that he was by the computer. "That's how I became famous for my torture. Because I learned from my own. It was only recently that I've been doing the dream sharing."

"What could you . . . have done to get tortured like that . . . though?" gasped Eames.

"Well, I was burned by a fire. That was a simple accident though," Barren replied. "But, anyway, before I was still actually an assassin. However, I worked for the Italian Mob but I worked for the American Mob at the same time as well, neither one knowing this. When they found out, well, they weren't exactly pleased with that."

"You should've died."

"I should've, you're right. But, I didn't, I carried on and ended up taking up the odd job. I don't mind it really, I always was a solitary person," Barren said with a sigh. "Now that we've finished with stories, what do you think we should do next?"

* * *

It had been two days, two days and no sign of Eames anywhere. His phone must've been turned off, or even crushed, because they couldn't get a location on it. Several people were trying to clean up the surveillance video that had the mysterious van seeing as that was their only lead but so far nothing to really help them.

Robert wanted to somehow help but he there really wasn't anything he could do but continue to work on finding the man who was behind the string of insanity cases. Cobb, seemed to support this idea though, thinking that somehow Eames disappearance could be involved with this.

Nobody really liked that possibility, but it wasn't something they could completely throw out the window either.

Ariadne was trying to contact Arthur, hoping that he could maybe help in some way. However, he wasn't picking up. Saito was sort of like Robert. He wanted to help but there wasn't very much he could do so instead he joined Robert in the search for the mystery figure.

The group wished that something had been sent, a ransom note for example of something like that. Then they would have something that could give them a lead. However, there was nothing. Eames had disappeared.


	18. Shame

_Just two more days, two more and it would be all over_, Eames reminded himself as pain coursed through his body.

It had been nearly two weeks, soon he would die. Eames never thought he would think of it like that but he was so happy of that thought, which really only disturbed him. His left arm was covered in burns and almost all the fingernails on his right hand had been pulled off.

The bones in Eames' hands had been crushed every single one of them. They had been crushed over a week ago so they had partially healed back together but not in the right way. His ribs were broken and he was pretty sure he had a few cracks in his skull where something made of metal had come into contact with it. Most days passed in a haze and other days were in crystal clarity. On those days, he could feel everything break, all the sores and cuts.

Today was one of those days. He sat, tied down to the chair when suddenly the door opened. Barren was already in the room so he looked up, wondering who it could be. No one else had visited the room besides his torturer.

It ended up being the Prime Minister and what looked like several guards along with, if he remembered correctly, the head of the military. Or great, just the people he had wanted to see. The Prime Minister glared down at him, anger completely showing on his face.

"Is he in a good bit of pain?" the Prime Minister asked in a thick accent.

"Yes," Barren replied. "He should be ready to die in two days."

"Good," he replied, his voice cold and hard. He turned and left, his guards quickly following behind him. However, the head of the military stayed.

He looked at Eames and the horror of what he saw was reflected in his eyes. He seemed to regret ever going along with this and for a moment, Eames thought he might be able to use this to advantage. He slowly lifted his head a little higher as he softly spoke, for he couldn't say anything above a whisper, "I'm sorry . . . for what happened."

The head of the military was silent for a few more minutes still only standing there until finally he softly replied, "Ya izvinyayusʹ." He then left, his head lowered in what was most likely shame.

As Eames watched him go, he wasn't positive but he was pretty sure that what the man had said was, "I am sorry."

* * *

Cobb's heart was gripped with worry, part of him pretty much convinced that Eames was dead. He of course hoped, prayed even, that he wasn't but he couldn't forget the possibility that he could be. The entire team with the governments' help had tried everything they could think of only to come up empty handed. There was no sign of Eames anywhere.

It was nearing the end of the day now and Cobb was the only one still at the base that consisted of the team besides Saito. Both stood side by side each other in the empty hallway.

"Why did I have to push him to come do this one last job? Why?" Cobb asked himself.

"It's not your fault," Saito replied softly.

"Of course it's my damn fault! I shouldn't have gotten Robert mixed up in this or Ariadne—"

"It's not your fault," Saito interrupted, his voice this time harder and more forceful. "They're adults, which means they can make their own decisions. I know that . . . you don't want to lose anyone, I would prefer it if I could keep everyone I cared about safe, but you can't. No amount of money, power, hope, strength, _anything_, will make it impossible for you to never lose someone."

"I know and you're right but that doesn't make me feel any better. I mean, I wish I hadn't come on this job. Everyday I've thought about what would happen if Phillipa and James suddenly didn't have a dad anymore just because I decided to do one more damn job."

"You know, I've thought the exact same thing about Shiori. As much as you might think me a heartless man, I really do care for her. I've made so that if I ever did die suddenly she would be well taken care of but that doesn't mean she wouldn't miss me," replied Saito quietly.

"Why do you act like that? So cold and distant? You're a pretty fun guy to have around but you hardly let anyone see that."

"I learned a long time ago that being cold and distant meant you didn't have to worry about getting hurt."

They both remained silent for several minutes, going deep into their own thoughts when suddenly General Hammond came out of nowhere.

"I need you two to follow me immediately," he said, ushering them along.

"What's going on?" asked Cobb.

"We got a tip on where Eames is being held."

"A tip? From who?" asked Saito, his eyebrows furrowed.

"The head of the military in Russia, apparently that's where Eames is being held. I'm getting ready to have a team assembled right now to go over and retrieve him."

"Well, then I'm coming with you," Cobb quickly said.

"As am I," added Saito.

"You're civilians I can't have—"

"I've had plenty of military training general and Saito is just as cable with a gun as I am. Besides, if you say no, Saito could probably assemble his own team and go over even quicker than yours," replied Cobb making Saito smirk at his comment.

The general looked at both of them, obviously not liking this but eventually sighed and said, "Alright. I guess you can go ahead and be in Remsen's division then since you've already worked with her. Would you like me to get someone to bring Ariadne and Robert over here?"

"I think it would be best to let them remain asleep," Cobb said. "No need to worry them."

General Hammond sighed as he replied, "Ok. Now, follow me so that you can get suited up and ready."


	19. Surprise Visitor

**AN: Probably be one or two more chapters after this. I hope everyone who's still reading this is enjoying it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Saito and Cobb followed General Hammond to a room where they got put into protective gear and were given guns. Hopefully, this would all go according to plan. Quickly following several soldiers, they went into an airplane that would take them to the location where Eames was supposedly being held.

Neither Cobb or Saito would've admitted that they were scared in that instant, but they were.

* * *

Eames was just barely awake now as Barren sat beside his computer. "You know," he said, "I wish we hadn't met this way. Maybe if circumstances had been different we could've hung out, been friends even. I've had a great few days chatting with you."

It was tempting to give a sarcastic comment but Eames' mouth was to dry and sore to say anything at all. The only thing he could really get out was a soft sigh.

"Still, all good times must come to an end. Don't know if we'll ever meet in the afterworld but send God my regards," Barren continued. Then, at the end of it, he let out a laugh that could chill anyone to the bone. "Oh, and don't worry, this won't hurt at all."

Barren walked over to Eames but stopped just sort of him so that he could get out a needle. Hitting the side of it several times, he positioned it where a vain was in Eames' arm.

Suddenly, the door burst open before the needle could prick his skin and what looked like soldiers came in, guns up and at the ready. Eames tried to stay awake, tried to stay aware, but he was just to tired. He was getting ready to die, wasn't that right?

He should've tried to stay aware, alert, but he just couldn't do it anymore. Eames let the darkness take him, let his mind go blank. Then there was nothing.

* * *

Eames' eyes felt heavy, like he'd slept for way to long. His limbs seemed heavy and it seemed like he couldn't move his arms of feet. Places on his body that had once burned were now just a dull ache from fall away.

It was strange because he seemed awake but at the same time it felt like he was in a dream. He wanted to look around, see what was going on, but his eyelids just wouldn't open. Eames began to feel movement around him, like someone was pushing him.

He seemed to be on a somewhat flat surface but couldn't be sure. Once again, he tried to move but he just couldn't get up. He tried one more time when suddenly every muscle in his body became relaxed. Eames felt woozy despite not having even opened his eyes once.

Everything went black once more and it would seem like a millennia before he finally regained consciences. This time he tried to open his eyes and it actually worked. Slowly, he cracked them open, trying not to let to much light flood his eyes all at once. When they were finally fully open he could honestly have said he didn't expect to see what he saw.

Arthur was standing by his bead.

"What—" Eames had to stop himself as he realized just how soar his voice was. "What . . . are you doing here? Actually, where am I?"

"In a hospital. It's about four in the morning."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Ariadne and Robert are asleep, Cobb hasn't told them yet. I'm guessing he and Saito are probably still awake but they might finally be asleep."

"What happened though?"

"Apparently an anonymous tip from someone. They also found the man who had been torturing you. It seems that he was the one who was doing the insane mind games," replied Arthur. He finally moved to sit down, looking much older than he actually was.

"He was," remarked Eames softly as he thought of the man that was head of the military. He was more than likely the source of the anonymous tip. "How did you find out though? About my little predicament that is."

"Cobb was able to find me."

"Ah."

They sat in a uncomfortable silence for a while, neither one really knowing what to say. Arthur shifted in his chair, staring everywhere except for directly at Eames. When he still wouldn't say anything, Eames finally asked, "Why did you leave, in the first place? It wasn't like you to get that emotional."

"No it wasn't," Arthur replied simply. Once again he was silent, seemingly deep in thought until he finally he said, "This is why I left."

"What?"

"I couldn't bear to see you . . . anyone get hurt, die. I just simply couldn't be a part of that knowing that each time we went under I might never see any of you again."

"Didn't know you were such a—"

"Just shut up for once, please!"

Eames raised a slight eyebrow, surprised by Arthur's outburst.

"What were you thinking, not asking for help? Don't deny not knowing what was going on because Barren, your torturer, he told everyone everything. Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I figured it was time I pay for crimes of the past."

"Eames, if I ever decided that, I would be killed within days. However, I'll keep running from the past because that means another day and being able to see the people I care about again. Never, ever, do anything that stupid every again."

"I felt that at the time it was the right thing to do."

"Well it wasn't okay. As . . . annoying as I might be at times, it would hurt me more than you can believe if you, or Ariadne or Cobb, were lost. Just . . . please don't ever do that again. If not simply for my sake think about Robert, the others. No matter what you might think, you would be missed."

Eames sighed as he said, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now get some sleep, you really need it."


	20. Five Days

Next time Eames woke up, Robert, Ariadne, Cobb, and Saito were there. Arthur was nowhere to be seen so Eames presumed that he had probably already left. No one had noticed his being awake because of how much they had been arguing. Curious, Eames remained silent and closed his eyes again.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" yelled Robert. He looked terrible with bags under his eyes. Everyone looked pretty close to the same.

"I'm sorry but I thought it would be the best idea. There was no need to wake you up, you couldn't have helped with anything. Besides, we've already had this conversation a million times," replied Cobb.

"That doesn't give you the right to keep anything from me," Ariadne shot back. "I don't care if you thought we needed sleep or not. _Do. Not. Keep. Anything. From. Us. Again_."

"We are sorry," Saito said softly, "but telling you wouldn't have changed anything. All you would've done would have stayed up for hours on end with zero sleep."

"I know it's just . . . I'm still freaking out over this and I've been staring up for hours on end despite all this," Robert said, sitting down as he rubbed his head. "I mean, he wakes up at what was it? Three, four o'clock in the morning apparently, talks to Arthur, goes back to sleep and now hasn't woken up for five days."

"Five days?"

Everyone's head twisted around at the sound of Eames voice. For a moment, no one moved until Robert finally was practically right on top of Eames, hugging him nearly to death as tears rolled down his face. Ariadne latched onto Eames' other side in obvious relief. "Oh my god, you're awake Eames. Thank god you're awake."

Cob and Saito were immediately beside them both asking things like, "How are you feeling?" and "Are you alright?"

"Whoa, hold on," Eames quickly said. He wrapped his arms around Robert and Ariadne who were closest at the moment, trying to comfort both of them. As he did, he realized that his hands were bandaged up pretty badly and he was almost positive that a good bit of pain medication was coursing through his body. "I've been out for five days?"

"Yes," Cobb said. "I guess it's a good thing though because there was a lot of surgery needed to be done?"

"Like what?"

"They had to take several x-rays and MRI scans and go in and re-break all the bones in your hands. That's why they're so badly bandaged right now. Some of the burnt skin on your left arm had to be cut off to."

Eames quickly wondered to his left arm which was also bandaged a good bit. He really must have a lot of pain medication cause nothing really hurt. "Anything else?"

"Broken ribs but they've been healing rather well. There are a few cracks in your skull but thankfully you don't have to worry about surgery for that. They'll heal on their own time," Cobb said, somehow able to keep his voice calm.

"I thought you might be lost for good," Ariadne then admitted. "Especially when you didn't wake up again."

"Well, I'm still," Eames replied trying to give a smile. "It really doesn't feel like it's been five days though, more like five minutes or something."

"Believe me, it's been five days," Saito said softly. "We've all been worried sick ever since you disappeared. We also have the man John Barren in our custody now."

"I really am surprised he told you anything. Didn't seem like the type that would no matter what he said to me," remarked Eames.

"Well, he came pretty easily. Saito and I had the honor of interrogating him," Cobb said simply. However, there was an almost murderous look in his eyes as he said it none the less.

Eames resisted the urge to gulp. Though Cobb wasn't normally violent, Eames had known him long enough to understand that he could be. However, Eames ignored that and then said, "I'm sorry."

"Why the hell are you saying you're sorry?" asked Ariadne.

"I should've told someone. I should've tried to get help," Eames admitted. "Because I didn't, you all had to worry about me."

"And if you weren't so hurt I'd slap you right now," replied Robert, tears still in his eyes. "I will not lose you no matter what so don't ever do something as stupid as that again."

"I promise," Eames said softly, meaning it.

"Hey," Cobb suddenly said. "I hate bringing this up but General Hammond later will want to talk to you."

"I understand but does it have to be right now?" asked Eames.

"No, we can wait. I just wanted to warn you because even though we got a confession out of Barren, the government still wants to hear what you have to say."

"Alright," Eames said. He was thankful that no one was asking what he could've possibly done to deserve that amount of torture or bringing it up if they already knew about it. He really wasn't in the mood for anymore depression. Eames was now pretty awake despite the pain medication and a bunch of unwanted memories were coming back to mind.

"Do you want anything right now?" asked Ariadne.

"Water would be great," Eames replied.

As Ariadne left, Cobb said, "Come on Saito, I think we'll give them some time alone," so they both left now leaving Robert and Eames alone again.

"Robert I really am—"

"Just shut up right now. If you keep saying sorry I'm pretty sure I'll end up hitting you or just completely breaking down."

"What about both?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll do both," Robert sighed, his throat getting choked up already. "I just can't stand losing you, ever. I love you to much."

"Yeah, me to," replied Eames softly. He kissed Robert on the cheek softly, trying also not to let tears fall down his face as well.


	21. Feeling In The Hands

**AN: One more chapter after this. Thank you to the people who review, follow and favorite this story. It makes my day every time someone does this. Enjoy.**

* * *

The quick talk with General Hammond wasn't as hard as Eames had thought it might be which was good. He also learned that Arthur had actually remained in DC until he had learned of Eames waking up again though he had apparently disappeared again. Cobb said that he had left for another job though which really didn't surprise Eames at all. After that, Cobb and Saito left and Ariadne soon left probably about an hour later but Robert stayed by his side.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Eames remarked.

"And why would I not want to?"

"Because it smells, is uncomfortable, and the food is terrible," replied Eames.

"Yeah, but you're here so I'm alright with it. Besides, you did the same for me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Days began to pass and as they did, Eames began to heal more and more. His skin was growing back pretty well where it had been burnt though there would almost in defiantly be scarring. His ribs were doing well along with the cracks that had been in his skull too. There wasn't any brain damage thank goodness though the doctors seemed to be more concerned about the psychological damage.

A psychiatrist began coming almost every day much to Eames dismay, forcing Robert out of the room every time. She wasn't absolutely horrible but for a psychiatrist she sure wasn't very trusting of her patients it seemed like.

"How have you currently been feeling? Emotionally that is," she asked once.

"Fine."

"No nightmares, no flashes of intense memory?"

"No, I'm fine."

"So no thoughts of suicide then? What about just self harm or maybe harming someone else?"

"I told you I'm fine."

"Is there perhaps no one you care for anymore? Did you think you weren't wanted? Maybe you regretted something else. Have you ever been abused or been an abuser? How is your relationship with your partner?"

"I told you I was fucking fine and leave Robert out of this!"

She wrote something down on her clipboard after Eames' outburst and then asked, "Are you sure?"

Eames was pretty sure that if his hands weren't so badly bandaged then he would have strangled her right there and then. He actually thought of clubbing her to death with his hands but decided that probably wasn't as good idea as it sounded at the moment. "Yes I'm sure," he ended up saying and thank god she left after that.

Robert thankfully didn't try to get anything out of Eames. He actually didn't ask about anything that happened. It seemed that he was perfectly fine with never knowing if that was what Eames preferred, even if he was still probably curious.

Though, for the moment he wasn't going to say anything, Eames promised himself that he would eventually tell Robert of what happened nonetheless.

Weeks turned into a month and finally the psychiatrist wasn't apparently necessary anymore which thrilled Eames a lot. However, the bones in his hands had healed and the bandages were now coming off. The fingernails that had been torn off on his right hand had fully grown back underneath too.

Now that the bandages were off he had to go through therapy for his hands. Before he even began it though the doctors said that it was unlikely he'd be in full control of his hands for a long time if ever again.

At first, Eames hadn't really believed them until therapy session.

"Now, we're going to start with something simple. I want you to pick up and squeeze this," a doctor said, pointing to a stress ball on a small table in front of Eames.

Eames picked it up and found that his hand shook. However, he tried to ignore it as he tried to squeeze the ball. He couldn't even make a dent in it. He tried not to let that get him angry and he actually succeed for the first time. However, after two more sessions he couldn't take it anymore and ended up throwing the thing he was suppose to pick up and work with on the floor as he let his head hit the table.

The doctor who had been working with him thankfully didn't say anything. Just let Eames yell it out. Eames really couldn't help it, he was so mad at himself even though it really wasn't his fault at all.

One day, as he sat on the edge of his hospital bed, Robert next to him, he said, "I'll never be able to do anything ever again."

"Good job Eames. Always look on the bright side," Robert replied sarcastically even though it was obvious that he was worried about this too. "Eames, it hasn't even been a week since you've been working with your hands. The doctors did say it could take a while."

"Or that I'd never be able to use them."

"Will you stop saying that? I feel like you there should be a storm cloud above you or that you should be in all black."

"How about I go jump off a bridge then?"

"Say that again and I'm going to go get the psychiatrist that you seemed to love so much."

"No it's just that . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Urgh, I need to tape my mouth shut before I really say something stupid."

"Don't worry, it's to late for that," replied Robert which actually brought a small smile to Eames lips.

"Yeah, on that you are right I guess. But now I can barely hold anything. My whole job involves writing so what am I going to do?"

"Quit your job."

"Robert I'm not going to live off you."

"You don't have to. Not forever anyway. Just until you can use your hands again."

"But what if—"

"I am not in the mood for your depressing shit so shut up and be happy."

That really did make Eames laugh, the large smile on his face completely real as tears came to his eyes while he clutched his sides. Robert certainly knew how to lighten the atmosphere.


	22. To Terms

Months had now passed since the incident. Eames still constantly went to therapy for his hands and even though it was long and hard, some progress had been rewarded over this long period. It was now November, tomorrow would be Thanksgiving.

Robert had his hands on top of Eames' guiding them as they chopped food and mixed ingredients into bowls. As they finished pouring flour into one bowl, Robert nearly jumped out of his skin as Phillipa got up behind him and said, "Boo."

Though Eames couldn't see it, he could imagine Robert's face as he felt him lean up against him. "Phillipa," Robert said, "please don't ever do that again."

"So I did frighten you. I knew I could do it," she said grinning as Robert and Eames turned around. "James said that he doubted I could do it but I told him that it was Uncle Robert that was the scaredy cat and not Uncle Eames."

"Oh great, now I'm wimp," muttered Robert, doing a face palm before he remember that there was flour all over his hands.

"And a not very smart one either," Phillipa replied. Eames doubled over in laughter as Robert just glared at both of them.

"Alright, where's your dad?" he asked, picking her up before she could say anything about it.

"Put me down!" she yelled at him, hitting him on top of his head which only made Eames laugh all the more.

Robert took her out on the balcony then where he saw Cobb reading a book and quickly sat her down in his lap. "I believe this is yours."

"Why do you have flour all over your face?"

"Because I feel like!" Robert yelled in irritation as he turned around and headed back towards the kitchen, wiping the flour off his face. Behind him he could hear Cobb asking Phillipa, "What did you do this time?"

When he got back to the kitchen, Ariadne was now in it, asking Eames what he wanted for Christmas.

"I don't know."

"That doesn't help me at all Eames," she said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you when I think of something, alright," Eames finally said.

"Fine, but you better. Oh, hey Robert. So what did Phillipa do this time?"

"Scared the crap out of me and now I'm thinking of throwing her out the window."

"I don't think Cobb would appreciate that very much," Ariadne said though she was obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"I swear, her teachers must hate her," Robert muttered in reply.

"You know you love her though," Eames said.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't get on my nerves."

Ariadne then began to help them cook some or at least prepare things when she asked, "Is Arthur coming? I wasn't sure if you were able to get a hold of him or not."

"I did get a hold of him but I'm not sure if he'll be able to come. However, I do know that he's coming for Christmas if he doesn't make it in by tomorrow. And Saito is coming in tomorrow."

"Isn't he bringing his niece?"

"Yes," Robert answered. "Maybe Shiori will be able to keep Phillipa busy for a few hours."

Everyone smiled at that and then began working again. At about two they stopped and all got together to play a board game, Monopoly. James was to young to actually play of course so he sat on Cobb's lap. At first Ariadne offered to partner up with Phillipa but it quickly became obvious the rebellious young girl would be fine on her own.

Everyone enjoyed themselves and because there was enough people they actually finished it. Robert and Phillipa got really aggressive at one point but when Eames ended up making both of them go bankrupt they burst out laughing.

They ended up watching a movie together next, child friendly of course. At about seven, Eames and Robert went back to preparing the next day's meals as Ariadne and Cobb began reading a story to the kids. At eight they had a late dinner like snack and then so that everyone would get up early they went to bed.

As Robert was pulling on a simple white shirt for bed he looked over at Eames who was sitting on the bed, slowly clenching and unclenching his hands. Robert watched him for a few minutes and then sat down next to him as he asked, "Are you alright Eames?"

Instead of answering the question, Eames simply replied, "They're never going to heal fully."

"Eames don't—"

"I'm not trying to be depressing or anything so don't worry. I think I've finally come to terms with it. The fact that I'm able to use my hands as well as I do is great."

"Did you just come up with this or have you been thinking about this for a while?"

"Thinking about it," replied Eames. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still as mad as hell but I'm not going to mope over something that I can't fix."

"Good, I don't like it when you mope anyway," Robert said. He kissed Eames on the cheek and then clasped his hand, gripping it tightly, in a silent promise.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited for my longest story in length and chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed this; it was immensely fun to write even if the idea was quit depressing.**


End file.
